


Red Bean Mud

by sanqianfannaohuyichai



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai
Summary: ※“红豆泥”真不叫red bean mud，切勿用于考试。





	Red Bean Mud

是时候买台扫地小精灵啊……弯下腰擦地板时听见咔咔微响，毕竟不再是二十岁前半了，草薙同学。

到了这个年纪就不再将数字和快乐划等号了，大概也算有心难发力的征兆。

草薙和淡岛的身体交流大概占总交流次数的十分之一，折算下来一年间大概只有七八次，最近稍微频繁了些。要找到酒吧和SCEPTRE4休班时间同调的机会，不多。而且两边都有缠人的小鬼头们。

一切自然而然。淡岛的身上带着浅淡的柑橘香（止汗剂？），深夜接近打烊的时分，隔着吧台，鼻腔和嘴里充盈着被对方体温加热的蓝莓利口酒甜味。是时候了吗？是时候了吧。是把她顺势抱到吧台上呢还是……不不不，吧台太高了，虽然单手把人攥起来的力气还是有的。但停下来要她走到吧台内侧又会冷场啊。不不不，尊还没睡吧，最大的问题是十束不知道会不会突然推开后门兴高采烈意气高昂地说草薙哥草薙哥打工的地方把剩下的冻肉给了我啊借冰箱来放一下……

——冰箱里已经塞了五六盒的红豆泥绿豆沙黄豆粉毛豆馅儿。这是应对淡岛式鸡尾酒的战备品。挤占关乎民生大事的仓储空间，是不允许的。

那晚中止了草薙脑内混乱的，是淡岛接到的紧急来电。有时真怀疑是不是淡岛的那位上级在酒吧里也安装了监控，一想到这点，草薙就没了兴致。

还是在自己家比较好。

和淡岛在一起时，人生三大欲望——食欲、性欲和睡眠欲都能充分满足。然而问题也就出在这里。

淡岛最喜欢的味道是红豆泥，有时是敷在自己身上，有时是抹到草薙身上。舌头在刚刚冲完澡的肌肤上舔舐，将混合汗水的温热甜食吞咽下去，就像将对方的伪装撕扯吃掉，一般重点部位照顾完后，胃就填了个饱，连夜宵也可以省掉。不知道淡岛有没有看过牛油犬题材的AV，有时草薙舔着舔着会觉得自己就是那条哈士奇。不，至少是金毛吧，金毛看起来绅士一些。  
不得不说，当她把涂成一根红豆制品的那活儿含在嘴里吸吮时，从喉咙渗出的声音真是无法形容。舌头在表面滑动，随着红豆软软的颗粒而搅动触觉，打真军最后乳白色混在红豆泥里，看上去就像某种令人胃口大开的甜食。……还是别细想那味道的真相为好。

有次刚煮好的红豆泥差点把下腹部烫伤，即使淡岛外号“冰山”也不代表口腔的温度比正常人体温低多少。自此草薙坚持使用带冰镇BUFF的小雨衣。专业的情趣润滑啫喱里，目前只有樱桃、草莓、芒果、香蕉几种正常的味道，淡岛的情绪在人工香精里难以调动起来。而更奇葩的味道也不是没有，只是咖喱味和榴莲味无论如何也太重口了，让人联想到粪尿系的PLAY，要选择的话还是原生态红豆泥吧。

草薙充分感到用套的必要性。打扫战场会比较简单。

并不是说淡岛或自己对沾上对方体液这件事感到不快。生日宴会热闹完后，寿星得把被奶油盘子搞得乱糟糟的地方收拾干净，这过程当然越简单越好。

事实上爽过之后立刻大睡一觉是最舒服的。完事后洗澡这点，卫生固然卫生，但激烈运动后的水流冲击容易腿软。据说有过激情后热水澡导致脑溢血身亡的不幸例子，阿弥陀佛。草薙对身体健康当然很有信心，但自己惯睡的大床上除了汗味和屁味外要是出现了红豆泥的味道也很别扭，一想到一分钟前抽身而起接下来却要做十几分钟的内外洗濯就累感不爱。

虽然把头埋在两团红豆馅儿糯米团子里也不错。但如果梦见被红豆馅儿的巨型史莱姆压着也太可怜了。

下次往床上铺个保鲜膜，如何。可是这样一来就像在厨房的料理水台上……而自己就是那条即将被红豆泥覆盖的鱼。

生日之前草薙收到了淡岛的先行礼物——速冻的仙台毛豆泥，十公斤装。是吗，这次是毛豆泥吗，十公斤足够把草薙或淡岛裹得严严实实。人类一次性也不可能吃得下十公斤的食物。那么是要怎样？和苏打水一起混合成毛豆泥桨池在里面鸳鸯戏水？

“你是要先洗个毛豆泥澡，还是先吃个毛豆泥大餐，抑或是先吃掉变成毛豆泥雪人的我？”

草薙悲哀地发现自己的性癖也发生了可怕的污染。


End file.
